<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistholt Court by Fiannalover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778775">Mistholt Court</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover'>Fiannalover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mistholt Court [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragalia Lost (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Ballroom Dancing, Changelings, Church Cameos, Church Missions, Complete, Court Visits, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fairy King Euden, Fairy Mischief, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the Prince vanished from history. What happened, however, to the Fairy King who showed up soonly after?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mistholt Court [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Supreme Flame of Atlas' Court</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Prometheus, you are to see the new Ruler of the Fairies of the Mistholt Woods. Judge them as needed, for however long is required.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Bah. Diplomacy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Showing himself to the Mistholt Court’s territory, Prometheus was openly received, as the King and his aide themselves showed up to do so, the fantastical wonder of the inhabitants showcased as they did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if these were sights that he was used to, the Dragon had to recognize their splendor, and he did. However, something dimmed his view of the place considerably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His host, in white and gold clothes, as well as various shades of red and black adorning his outfit with accessories here and there, was human. Unambiguously so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, he was a Changeling, alright. That was obvious. However, even actively attempting to recognize that, humanity oozed from him. Hell, he didn’t even show off his wings at first, keeping the soft white glow hidden until Prometheus made a point of flapping his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a banquet coming and going, the Dragon kept notes, however grumpily and half-heartedly. The Court remained filled with riches, as expected of the location. But that alone wouldn’t be enough to tide him over. Specially since the atmosphere took away the edge that should be present even during meals, if not even stronger during such an occasion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My guest.” The King asked, extending his hand forward, “Would you please join me on this dance? You can count on me to guide you even if you’re not so good yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Intrigued, he replied, “I know how to dance just enough. And, what do you offer me for it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is the dance not enough? I thought it’d be fun.” That answer felt innocent, with his entire being almost intent on giving a disarming aura, “If that is the case, I offer conversation. After all, that is why you’re here, is it not? To judge me, and my court. Besides, after this meal, it’s only courteous for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>to pay back </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>hospitality, no?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Fair enough. So be it, human.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile. It was… Interesting. He was satisfied, in a way that Prometheus couldn’t understand, nor could he understand why that vexed him so. Still, the Dragon followed his host to the ballroom’s center, where he immediately felt the human’s arms wrap around him, leaving it clear who’d call the shots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mentioned you know just enough. I, however, have been trained in proper dancing since I was a child. Therefore, I’ll lead you.” Following that calm, and yet confident, explanation, he still requested confirmation, “Is that acceptable?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would have no trouble being the one to lead.” The Dragon complained, with the King raising his eyebrow at the sudden show of emotion, “But, very well. Go ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, the King motioned his aide to begin the next number, making the desired music fill the hall, one that was known to the place that the Dragon came from, "I believe you know this song?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do, King of Mistholt. You better guide me through it successfully."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, the dance began, with the human being every bit as suave in his steps as he promised, with a mastery that was impossible to deny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So? Am I getting your approval, so far?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a good partner for this, I will not lie.” Prometheus admitted, “But that does not mean I see in you the strength needed for a Kingdom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That same feeling remained. Somewhat neutral, almost innocent, asking him to talk more, specially as he dictated each step of their dance, “You are human. In all of your actions. You haven’t made me worry about my words, as your fair people do, nor have you properly flaunted might and power over me, as dragons do. So, tell me. Why do you insist on being human?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The music steadily intensified, however slightly, with their body and conversation following suit. At that point, Prometheus attempted to change the way their moves were going, only to have that flawlessly intercepted by the King, who remained having the guiding hand on their actions. Not raising his voice, but somehow adding will to it, he replied, “That is because I was, indeed, nurtured by humans. I replaced a dead child of royals, to learn how to rule with them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, he could only laugh, "Learn? With the humans? Do you truly dare say that with complete seriousness?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do. For these are my family, and even as I rejected it, from them I obtained strength." Unwavering, he replied, "Do you carry any ill will against humans?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prometheus' eyes widened for a split second, before he closed them, and returned to normal, "I do not. However, they are frail. They break with ease, with none of the permanence that fairies or Dragons have. They must be taken care of, not rule. Do you deny that, Fairy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. Of course I do." He replied, calm but strongly, "From my human life, I gathered strength, as much as I am gaining here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that so?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. With my strength, I protect people. Fairies take, give and trick. Dragons hoard and abuse their might. My might is that of the human rulers. With it, I'll protect all who follow me, whether they’re Dragons, Fae, or Humans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prometheus’ eyes widened at these words. However, he quickly steeled his face again, and kept on pressing the question, now curious, “Can you truly do so without tricks and fair wording?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have nothing against using those. However, those are not my goals. Those who work with me, do so of their own will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You say so, even with an Dragon Bride aide?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is not my Bride. She is my worker. Her skin remains hers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... And you’re willing to leave such a powerful creature to herself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She swore loyalty to me. That is enough. And, through kindness, all who live in this forest recognize my strength, even if there are struggles here and there, over my habits, and their own. Those who don’t accept that and bow to me, will do so someday. Even you. Now, dip.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With how sudden that instruction was, Prometheus had no time to react before the King sweeped his legs, making him fall backwards. However, he didn’t hurt himself. Instead, the human’s arms safely held him, while green eyes stared deeply into his own, shifting into a draconic red, before returning to normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Prometheus. Is my Kingdom worthy of your approval?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, the Dragon could only look back into these eyes, not sure what to answer, before giving up, “Perhaps… You’re worthy of a closer look.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Some days later, the Fire Dragon of Atlas’ Court gazed through the balcony of his room, which was but another of the hollow spaces within the maze of trees that was the Mistholt Castle. The forest that spread ahead of him was coated by the glow of the sunset, as well as the inhabitants that floated up and down through it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, his gazing was interrupted by a light knock on his chamber’s door, accompanied by a now well-known voice asking if he could come in. With the Dragon voicing a quick confirmation, the entrance opened, letting the Castle’s King enter the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Said ruler looked in surprise, as Prometheus remained leaning over the balcony’s wooden railing, vest and pants fitting him perfectly as always. Quietly, he folded his wings and moved his tail closer to himself, inviting the King to stay next to him, although not before he snarked, “Your aide isn’t following you this time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brunhilda isn’t glued at my hip. No matter how much she wants to be.” Taking the invitation, the Changeling went to his guest’s side and looked at the view, taking a deep breath before asking, “So, is my kingdom to your liking, Prometheus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... I suppose.” He answered, still holding on to some pride, even if almost jokingly by now, “Your land is rich in flowers and fruits. One of my brothers would like it plenty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so? He is always welcome to visit, if that’s the case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hum… Atlas would be hesitant to let him do so. But I would like to. Especially after meeting you.” Only too late, did he realize that he let an compliment escape. Ah, well. It was the truth. “There is your answer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that, the King showed an open, beaming smile, “You are serious!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am. I’ll be honest and say, that which you preach is something I agree with.” Prometheus finally let out, feeling simultaneous relief and worry over doing so, “I feared, and still fear, my strength. Using it to protect others is something I desire to do, but the idea does give me worry. The confidence with which you say that makes me feel I can learn how to have that, myself. How to fight for my wishes, no matter how difficult. So, yes. I approve of you… Euden.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile turned into a soft kind of happy, finally hearing his name come from the Dragon’s mouth. Warmly, the King held his hands and offered, “If you believe you have something to learn of me, then stay longer, Prometheus. You already said you’re allowed to stay as much as you feel is necessary, right? So, may I indulge you with my presence? Because, for as long as you’re here, you’re welcome by my side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. Euden, King of humans and fairies, was someone courageous enough for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will take you up on that offer, Euden. For as long as I remain here, I am in your care.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sunset danced on, forever slowly changing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The dutiful Paladyn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Paladyn Elisanne! We hereby assign you the duty of finding the whereabouts of Prince Euden, seventh in line to the Throne of Alberia!” The pope announced, for the entire hall to hear, “He was last seen in Rovetelle, alongside his sister, the Auspex. Rumors speak of their dealings with the… Fair People, of the region.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hushed whispers filled the meeting, with a couple of people looking directly to the Paladyn in concern, whether they masked that or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But the rumors matter not! One way or another, your duty is to find out what happened to the Prince and, if necessary, mete out the justice of Ilia!” Before discussion could begin again, he finished, “This meeting is adjourned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Resolutely, she walked out of the room, ignoring what they spoke about her. A fellow Paladyn’s gaze met hers as she left, his hand on his blade, with a stern request to be careful being silently delivered. Meanwhile, an assassin made the same wish, blended within the shadows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Prince which the Royal Family unceremoniously forgot about. Finding him wasn’t widely requested, with this very mission being issued by the Church almost out of obligation, and the circumstances behind his disappearance spelled danger. It mattered not. Even if it was a fruitless mission, one with an already known result, or even a suicidal goal, she’d carry it to the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was her job as a Paladyn.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Arriving at Rovetelle, the Paladyn had already did some fact-checking in order to begin her investigation. The Saint Princess had simply said that she and her brother parted ways on this town, and yet, none of the nearby settlements saw anyone that matched his appearance. It was always possible that no one noticed him, but either way, that meant there was only one place she could go to in order to find any kind of answer whatsoever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Mistholt Woods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gripping her halberd, she prepared herself to enter this domain, only to have her concentration pierced by a local arrival, “Another girl throwin’ herself on the woods, heh? Y’all are that desperate to give your life away?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning around with a glare, she looked at the man who talked to her. Holding a decently-sized box, was a black-haired, most-decidedly burly man, with body strength that most likely matched that of Rokkan Smiths. The white shirt he wore almost looked a bit tight, but still somehow comfortable. Either way, his expression and jovial tone most certainly crashed against her job-focused mentality in a fierce way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am here in duty, for the Church of Ilia. If you are going to tell me how dangerous these woods are, the warnings are pointless on me.” She coldly replied, before inquiring, “Someone else has explored this place recently?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You bet your bacon someone has! No one other than everybody’s favorite Saint Princess! Returned the following day, all by herself.” Something most certainly smug irradiated out of him, “Can’t have more damning occurrences than that, heh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In spite of these words, she remained steadfast, “It matters not. I’ll be the one to arrive at a satisfactory conclusion to this mystery.” At last, her curiosity piqued, she decided to sate it, “Just what is in your box, anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A couple bags with some meat, some wool, some leather, ya know, leftover stuff I got from odd jobs here an’ there. Gonna interrogate my grocery list next?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all. Thanks for satisfying my curiosity. Farewell, villager.” And so, at last, her way into the woods began.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The lack of any maps or properly written guides made this experience far more difficult than it had any right to be. Even so, the Paladyn wandered forward, looking for anything that could possibly guide her way and make this forest less eerie, an energy that it carried in spite of the fact nothing in particular seemed weird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At last, a nearby bush rustled. Already putting her weapon in position, she relaxed her stance when it turned out to be a rabbit. So cute… Wait, no. That unusual color, as well as the way it looked at her, could only mean one thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A sylvan!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gasp! A human!” The blue rabbit answered in kind, before shining and shifting into his humanoid shape, long blue hair accompanied by trickster eyes and an agile, toned body, “Not my human, though. Just what are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alright. It was time for negotiation, “I seek to know the whereabouts of one of Prince Euden, Seventh in line to the Alberian Throne. What would be needed for me to get such information?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tough luck! There is no such Prince here!” He answered almost immediately, returning to his rabbit form as he did so, “You’re not my friend, so I have no business with you, either! Bye bye!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was hiding something. That was the only possibility, given how fast the reply came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! Please, tell me if-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Running towards the direction which he left from, the Paladyn immediately fell into a pitfall. It was so expertly hidden, too! Was magic concealing its presence, or just the natural branches and grasses of this forest?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't matter. She had to get out of this hole, befre she lost whatever trail she had just picked up. This part seemed easy enough to climb...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, the ground under her started glowing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>An explosion teleported the Paladyn back to the forest’s entrance, the runic circle responsible for dropping her face-first into the ground vanishing as fast as it appeared. The same man from before laughed as he saw her humiliation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even so… She wasn’t gonna give up!</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>A different road was taken, this time, with the results from that immediately proving themselves. This was still part of the forest, but she felt it was gonna lead somewhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Indeed, before long, she arrived at a clearing, with a single home residing in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, she found that odd. What kind of person would build such a residency in a place like this? Rovetelle was so close, too. Why not just live there?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello! Have you come to play with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking slightly downwards, she saw a young girl that didn’t seem to be here just a second before. With pink hair, flowers covering it, and white and green in her clothes, the girl looked like an extension of the clearing around her. And so, just like it, she seemed most unusual in its naturality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apologies. But I cannot waste time and play with you right now. I must locate the missing scion of Albe-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aaaaawwww, booooo! You’re not gonna play with me? Fine! Off you go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, instantly, a tornado picked up, the Paladyn being effortlessly carried by it, the wind growing stronger and stronger, before it spat her back to the forest’s edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That being done, someone called out, “Maribelle, sweetie? Everything alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, grandma! Hold on, I'm coming!”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Third time's the charm, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… Right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Either way, the Paladyn made her way through the forest again, through more or less the same path she took the first time. Taking care to avoid the trap she previously stepped on, progress once again felt at hand. More and more mushrooms started to grow, a surefire sign she was in the right path.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That, and the blue rabbit that appeared in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Staring at him, the holy woman didn’t even have a split second to plead her case, before the rabbit announced, “Hey, Mid, it’s her! That’s the nosy woman I told you about!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if camouflaged between the trees and moss that surrounded him, an honest-to-Ilia Dragon showed up from behind the Sylvan. The paladyn could only stare in awe at her incoming fate, knowing very well what was going to happen to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gathering his energies, the Dragon threw her back to Rovetelle with one single flap of his wings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Groaning, someone woke up from unconsciousness on the entrance to the Mistholt Woods. Helped, of course, by the fact that someone was poking her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there, Church Lady. Gave up already?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Picking herself of the ground, she looked at the exact same man that she talked with earlier. His box was still here, except it was now open, and showed itself to be full to the brim of strawberries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all. My efforts may have been fruitless until now, but I shall not give up. I still have my sacred duty to perform.” Noticing just how odd the nearby fruits were, she asked, “Where did you get so many strawberries, never mind ones so fine as those? They’re out of season.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A man can have his secrets, no? Nothin’ wrong with that, and I won’t have you running MY secret suppliers dry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, she accepted that and turned away, not even uttering a proper goodbye this time. Once she was well within the forest again, the man signaled, “You can come out now, Luca.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Popping out of a nearby fallen tree, a blue rabbit spinned and shifted into his humanoid form, bowing as he did so, “Always a pleasure to do business with you, Lotier Man!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can say the same, buddy. I can say the same.” Was all the man could say as the sylvan happily skipped away through the forest, carrying a second box that was hidden just behind some bushes.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>One last attempt today for today, at the very least. She had to try, before awaiting for some special day in which her odds could hopefully be just a bit better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Same road. Same traps to avoid. She was used to this, now. All she had to do was remain on the same path, until she hit the point where the Dragon slumbered. There, she’d take a detour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the blink of an eye, the place changed. Through sheer authority, she could feel someone was about to arrive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glowing light descended in front of her, carrying incredible softness in spite of its presence. Revealing blonde, slicked-back hair, and green eyes that felt like the forest itself. Silver, red, gold, and black adorned this figure, which felt plain hard enough to look at. The glamour he irradiated stopped her from piecing a puzzle together, which she could feel was just so close to being uncovered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have entered these woods enough times. No need for more humiliation today. What do you desire?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relief washing over her, she announced, “My name is Elisanne, a Paladyn of the Ilian Church. I beg you to tell me, what do you know about the location of the seventh scion of the Alberian Family, Prince Euden?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figure frowned, his eyes widening as he did so. Was he angry? Surprised? Scared? Just what was it that happened?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no such Prince here. Now, begone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, please-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, with a snap of his fingers, Elisanne was taken to the forest’s edge.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. To hide in the woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The servant of Ilia sighed, as she looked over the information acquired over the last couple of days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was doing badly. The people of Rovetelle were rather conservative with their information. All attempts to get in the forest where mercifully refused. By now, she guessed her best option was to wait for some sort of significant date, and try then. Ilia knows she’d try all of her shots before going back, given the possible alternatives. Then again, given how little others cared for this prince, perhaps not even that would be a problem-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the corner of her eye, something caught her attention. A young woman seemed ready to enter the woods, all alone. Not a single person nearby stopping her, she took that job upon herself, doing a mad dash to her side, “My lady, wait! That is a dangerous place for you to enter in your lonesome.” Arriving by her side, Elisanne catches her breath, “Are you lost? I can give you directions, if so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman isn’t surprised or scared, although her hand reached out towards a sword around her waist. Rather, she gave off the preparation of someone who was just going to do it anyway once she was out of sight, “Ah, there is no need to worry. I was just looking around a bit. Has been a while since I last came to Rovetel…” Trailing off, her head tilts slightly, “I’m sorry, but… You’re Elisanne, correct? From the Paladyn ceremony a couple years back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, she answered, “Yes, that is correct. That is my name. But just how do you know that?” Suddenly, recognition struck her down, making her kneel before her superior,  “My Auspex! Please forgive my insolence!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, no, it’s fine! It’s alright, fair Paladyn. Please, call me by name.”  The Saint Princess declared, giving permission in her soothing glow, “If you don’t mind, tell me. Why are you here at Rovetelle?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is a matter that concerns you, actually. You see…”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“... And that is the mission I’ve been charged with, my Aus- Zethia.” She finished explaining, “So, can you… assist me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The confused tone at the end was explained by the way that her conversation partner started muttering to herself, avoiding eye contact in favor of looking slightly downwards, “They actually bothered to do this… This is troublesome, troublesome indeed…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Auspex?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Worry not. I know exactly how to fix your predicament. Come with me.” Saying so, she fearlessly charged into the woods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not being about to abandon one of the most important figures of the Church, the Paladyn ran after her.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Completely ignoring the attempts to make her turn back, or slow down, the Saint Princess finally arrived at a small point where the trees opened just enough for the sunlight to seep in. It was not a clearing, but rather just a small lucky point in the road. Satisfied, she took a deep breath, focused, and then shouted from the top of her lungs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“BROTHEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adding that action to the list of things in the last couple of days that completely baffled her, Elisanne stood still for about fifteen seconds, before just giving up, “My Auspex? What was th-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Replying to her, a runic circle appeared in midair, someone calmly manifesting from inside it, immediately followed by someone who rocketed downwards, not from the circle, but from the sky around it, kicking up a dust storm in the process. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Happily, the first person stated, “Look at that! My magic won, Primal Flame Dragon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can only do these within your domain, anyway. But I recognize it’s impressive.” He conceded, before complaining, “So they’re the ones who interrupting you from catering to my every need. A pleasure to meet you, humans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on now, behave.” He chided, before turning forward, with a wide smile, “Sister! It’s good to see you again! Have your travels been well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, brother. I’ve been wandering around without problems. And, if you don’t mind me asking, who is your friend? I don’t recall him from my first time in the Halidom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s not from here. This is Prometheus, wielder of the Primal Flame, from Atlas’ Court.” The Fairy King explained, showcasing his guest, which performed a small, neutral nod to the princess, “He’s a guest of honor in my home, until he decides he has seen enough to make a report.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This King is being an interesting one, I’ll admit. So, I’ll just remain here for some more time, yes.” The other man agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zethia looked at the Fairy King. She squinted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She then looked at the Dragon. She squinted more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The process repeated itself a couple of times, until the King in question asked, embarrassed, “Um… sister?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brother? Are you perhaps flir-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ZETHIA! D-don’t say that in an open space!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry! Sorry! I’m just happy for you, really. I know this kind of feeling is a weird spot for you, so I’m glad to see you’re better with them now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still… Please be more careful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will, I will. Don’t worry about-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me.” The ignored woman interrupted, trying to make sense of the whole everything that happened in front of her, “Could someone please explain this to me? Are you truly… Prince Euden?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his jovialness replaced by concern, the scion turned his gaze to his sister once more, who began to explain, “See, we didn’t quite think of everything…”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“You now know the truth of my part of the bloodline. Please, forgive me. I never was much beloved by the kingdom, truly. So, we just guessed no one would search for me.” He said, “I was actually warned by some friends of ours that you’d be coming. But, you were more stubborn than expected.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I suppose. You’re not wrong to have had that thought process, truly. It took way longer than expected for the Church to open this investigation. And even then, they sent me, instead of an specialized inquisitor.” She concluded, properly understanding the situation, and taking notice to how the ruler said ‘friend of ours’. From that, she knew she had a couple specific people to thank once she got back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, well, now you know.” Zethia intervened, “Neither of us want Euden to have anything to do with the Alberian line-of-succession, however. Nor do we want the Kingdom to try to claim the Halidom in this forest”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I request of you.” The changeling king said, “Will you help me remain hidden?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking over the options she had, Elisanne thought a bit more, before stating, “I suppose the Church will have no choice but to mourn the fact that the Seventh Scion of Alberia died a couple days after parting with his sister, fatally attacked by… bears.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pure relief covered the smiles that the twins gave, although they were interrupted by Prometheus pointing something out, “Won’t you need a body, to truly prove his demise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can provide one.” The changeling immediately answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that blunt and hesitation-less response hovering in the air, Zethia and Elisanne could only stare at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plenty of people try to breach or attack these woods. Not all of them are as peaceful as you.” Euden explained, eyes glowing slightly as he did so, “A proper burial for him was in order, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quietly, Elisanne once again made a mental note to thank a couple of her friends a thousand times over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breaking the silence, the princess said, “You’re developing a bit of a… Mischievous streak, aren’t you, brother?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Perhaps I am. Is that bad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so. In a way, it’s nice to see.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Either way, plenty of people other than Prometheus are set to visit. There are the Crystallians, Saint-Lotier’s guardian, the Lord of Apollonia, the Ljosalfar, merchants and performers out in the land, and many, many more. Are you sure you do not want to stay a while longer?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, I'm sure. That is your job, Fairy King, not mine. I’ll just return again in a couple months, the way we agreed to.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>After spending the rest of day on the Castle’s care, the Church’s servants stretched as they appreciated the sun that stood up proudly in the sky, the following day’s morning still dragging on, the breezes of Revetelle replacing the forest’s whispers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing now?” Zethia asked, “I suppose you’ll report to the Church?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is correct. Our story will be delivered, and Euden’s grave shall be found in this town for them to investigate. All according to plan,” she stated, confidently. And yet… “What about you? What are your plans after this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought of accompanying you to the Church. My word would strengthen our tale, no?” She asked, before sheepishly asking, “And after that… Traveling on my own has been rather lonely, I’ll admit. So, would you perhaps consider accompanying me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As your bodyguard, my Auspex?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As my friend and companion.” She insisted, “And please. It’s Zethia. My name is yours to use.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking over it, she decided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d be enchanted. Zethia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, Paladyn and Auspex went in their journey together, the fair and the fire blessing their way.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>